Nindaime Rikudou Sannin
by Saninme no Rikudou
Summary: baca aja gak pinter bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Author note:  
saya masih baru, jadi kalo ada kesalahan maaf kan saya  
Disclaimer:Saya tidak memilik naruto dan highschool DXD  
Story:Nindaime Rikudou Sannin punya saya  
Warning: gaje,berantakan,abal2,dll.

Perang shinobi keempat telah berakhir,perang yang membawa kesedihan yang mendalam dan juga melahirkan dewa dia adalah Naruto atau yang sekarang mendapat julukan nindaime rikoudou sannin karena saat ini dia telah menyegel seluruh biju kedalam dirinya  
Saat ini naruto sedang memandang langit sambil tersenyum ,ia teringat akan janjinya kepada beberapa orang.

**Naruto P.O.V  
**  
'akhirnya aku berhasil ero-sannin,nagato,konan,tou-san,kaa-san'pikir naruto setelah iya berhasil menyegel madara dan menyadarkan obito untuk menuju jalan yang benar.  
'**Hey bocah jangan senang dulu… ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu!**'sebuah sura yang tak lain adalah kurama  
'memang kenapa kurama dan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?'tanya naruto  
'**ada sebuah karena saat kau menyegel kami pada tubuhmu,kau akan kelebihan muatan dan oleh karna itu akan ada dua kau akan mati,yang kedua kemungkinan kau akan terlempar kedimensi lain**'jelas kurama panjang lebar.  
'apa kenapa kau baru bilang kurama… Hwaa aku gak mau mati muda dateboyyo.'rengek naruto

**Naruto P.O.V end  
**  
tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lubang hitam didepan naruto dan -teman naruto yang melihat itu lari menuju naruto sambil meneriyaki sudah terlambat naruto sudah tersedot oleh tubang hitam itu.

Di suatu tempah  
"Engg… dimana aku kepalaku sakit sekali "kata naruto sambil melihat sekeliling ternyata dia ada tengah hutan yang entah ada dimana  
tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundak naruto  
naruto yang disentuh pundaknya langsung teriak tabi langsung berhenti karena melihat yang menyentuhnya adalah seorang melihat itu nenek itu hanya tertawa  
"ahahaha maaf mengagetkanmu nak aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu tapi aku hanya ingin bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini nak?"tanya nenek itu  
"tidak apa-apa nek,dan untuk pertanyaan nenek aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi"jawab naruto  
"Ohhh…. Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu Hana ?"tanya nenek itu yang dektahu bernama hana  
"aku Uzumaki Naruto"jawab naruto  
"nama yang bagus,oh ya aku ingin menanyakan apa kau kesini bersama orang tua mu?"tanyanya  
lagi  
"tidak nek karena aku sudah tidak punya orang tua "jelas naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya  
"Ahh maafkan nenek memebuatmu mengingatkan mu tentang itu"jawab hana itu  
"tidak apa-apa,nek."jawab naruto  
"kalau begitu apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku mengingakau tidak punya orang tua dan juga sepertinya kau tidak punya tempat tinggal?" tanya hana  
"apa tidak apa nek?"tanya naruto ragu-ragu  
"tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku tinggal sendiri"jawab hana  
"baiklah kalau begitu"jawab naruto dengan senyum dan dibalas senyuman oleh itu mereka kembali kerumah hana

Skip time 1 tahun  
saat ini naruto sedang berada disebuah halaman sekolah yang terbilang luas, dia duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup saat ini di bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yang benama kuoh akademy,  
saatini dia sedah duduk sambil makan sebuah cup ramen bersama 3 temen ya yang bisa dibilang makannya tergangu karena obrolan mesum mereka.  
"ah aku ingin sekali menyentuh dada wanita"kata salah stu temannya yang bernama issei  
"aku juga menginginkannya"jawab teman sebahnya yang bernama motohama  
"jangan berbicara yang tidak berguna"jawab yang satunya lagi yang bernama matsuda  
"hoi bisa tidak kalian tidak membicarakan hal2 yang mesum?"kata naruto sambil memakan ramennya  
"kau ini narut seperti tidak mengenal kami saja"jawab issei  
"ya ya terserah kalian"jawab naruto datar

Sementaa itu ditempat lain ada orang yang sedang meperhatikan issei dan naruto dia memiki rambut merah terang.  
"apa yang sedang kau lihat rias?"tanya temannya yang memiliki rambut pountail  
"apa kau mengenal mereka berdua,akeno?"tanya rias  
"mereka adalah hyoudo issei dan uzumaki naruto ,memang kenapa?"tanya aneko  
"aku merasakan kalau issei memiliki scared gear tapi yntuk naruto aku tidak tau apa itu,dalam fakta dia adalah manusia tapi yang aku rasakan berkata lain."

…

terjadi keheningan sampai rias memecahkan keheningan  
"sementara kita awasi issei dan naruto"kata rias

TBC

Hwaaa maaf masih pendek dan berantakan maklum masih newbie  
apabila kalian suka silahkan tinggalkan review kalian  
see you later my friend


	2. Chapter 2

jawaban untuk review:  
Esterllanamikaze:kemungkinan tidak

ini dia chapter 2  
happy reading

Disclaimer:saya tidak memilik naruto dan highschool DXD  
Story:Nindaime Rikudou Sannin  
Warning:gaje,abal2,gak jelas,dll.

Sebelumnya:  
"apa yang kau lihat rias?"Tanya temannya yang memiliki rambut pountail  
"apa kau mengenal mereka berdua,aneko?"Tanya rias  
"mereka adalah hyoudo issei dan uzumaki naruto,memang kenapa?" tanya aneko  
"aku merasa kalu issei memiliki scared gear didalam dirinya tapi untuk naruto aku tidak tau apa itu,dalam fakta dia adalah manusia tapi yang aku rasakan berkata lain"

….

terjadi keheningan hingga rias memecahkan keheningan  
"sementara ini kita awasi issei dan naruto"

selanjutnya:

Sementara yang diawasi sedang didekati cewek yang bisa dibilang imut

"apa kau hyuodo issei-kun?"Tanya cewek itu  
"I-iya memang kenapa?"jawab issei  
"aku amamo Yuuma,mau kah kau jadi pacarku?"Tanyanya .Issei hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum  
"kalau begitu kita kencan hari minggu oke,daa"jawab Yuuma sambil meninggalkan issei yang masih bengong

"INI ADALAH KEMENANGANKU"teriaknya karena dia merasa akhirnya punya pacar  
sementara naruto yang melihatnya hanya menaruh rasa curiga kepada yuuma karna ia merasakan bahwa yuuma bukanlah manusia,melainkan malaikat sejak naruto bersekolah di academy kuoh disudah tau tentang malaikat jatuh ,berterima kasihlah atas jutsu kage bunshinnya karena dengan jutsu itu dia dengan mudah mendapatkan info tentang dunia barunya.

"hoi issei mau sampai kapan kau disitu ayo cepat masuk kekelas"teriak naruto membuyarkan lamunan issei  
"ohh.. ya tunggu aku"jawab issei

Di lorong sekolah naruto diteriaki oleh beberapa murid disini dia cukup terkenal karena sifatnya yang ramah serta wajahnya yang tampan serta ditambah tiga garis di masing-masing pipi menambah kesan imut . Sementara issei hanya bias mendengus kesal karena temannya ini begitu terkenal sedangkan dia hanya dica sebagai trio mesum.

Skip time kencan Issei

naruto saat ini sedang jalan disebuah jembatan sampai ia melihat issei dan pacarnya ,yang membuatnya tertarik adalah yuuma pacar issei  
'apa yang direncanakan malaikat jatuh itu terhadap issei'pikir naruto  
'**kenama kau tidak coba selidiki saja naruto**'kata kurama  
'ya kau benar kurama 'jawab naruto malas

sementara dengan issei  
"hari ini sungguh menyenangkan ya "kata issei  
"Mmmh"jawab yuuma sambil mengangguk

terjadi keheningan sampai yuuma memulai percakapan kembali  
"Issei-kun bias kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Tanya yuuma  
"apa itu yuuma-chan?"Tanya issei  
"bias kau mati untukku?"Tanya Yuuma  
"apa Yuuma bias kau ulangi?"Tanya issei memastikan bila dia slah dengar  
" bias kau mati untukku?"Tanya yuuma sekali lagi  
bersamaan itu baju yuuma robek dan digantikan baju yang super mini serta sayap hitam dibelakangnya.  
issei yang melihat itupun terkejut sampai terjatuhsementara itu tuma memebentuk sebuah tombak cahaya dan melemparnya ke yang masih dilanda keterkejutan tidak bias menghindar.

setelah itu Issei hanya merasakan pandanyangnya mulai kabur.  
"y..uu..ma kena..pa?" Tanya issei terputus-putus  
"bermain pacar-pacaran denganmu sanga menyenangkan tapi ini sudah ber jangan panggil aku yuuma namaku sebenarnya adalah reynee,serta jangan salahkan aku ,salahkan dewa yang menanamkan scared gear di tubuhmu,hahah-"tawanya terutus karena ia telah dipukul oleh seseorang yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik  
"na..ru..to?"gumam issei  
"maaf issei aku terlambat"jawab naruto sedih  
sementara itu yuuma yang dipukul naruto bangkit dengan amarah yang membara  
"HEY SIAPA KAU HAH ?"Tanya yuuma seraya teriak-teriak  
"aku..aku hanya oirang yang lewat dan melihat burung jatuh melukai temanku jadi aku memukulnya ."jawab naruto santai  
tiba-tiba terasa tekanan yang besar keluar dari naruto tang membuat yuuma atau yang nama sebenarnya reynee gemetar dan takut karena tekanannya lebih besar dari pemimpinnya. Disaat itu issei megumamkan sebuah nama.  
"ri..a.s"gumam issei setelah itu kesadarannya hilang  
naruto yang melihat ituun langsung melayangkan serangan berikutnya yaitu bola spiral berwarna biru  
"** rasengan**"teriak naruto dengan itu reynee kembali terpental  
"sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku melenyapkanmu"perintah naruto  
tanpa dierintah reynee langsung pergi sementara itu tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran pentagram merah dibelakang naruto menampilkan 4 orang yang sudah tidak asing bagi naruto.  
"wah wah siapa yang datang ternyata rias-senpai,akeno-senpai,kiba-san,koneko-san"kata naruto setelah meliihat 4 orang tersebut  
"sebenarnya kau itu apa uzumaki naruto?"Tanya rias menyelidiki  
"ahh.. aku hanya manusia biasa dengan kekuatan tau apalah itu…"jawab naruto datar  
riias yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas seraya mendekati isseinaruto yang melihat itu lang menyanyakan apa yang akan dia lakukan.  
"apa yang akan kau lakukan pada issei ,Rias-senpai?"Tanya naruto  
"aku akan mengkidukan issei,dan menjadikan dia iblis serta budakku,naruto-kun"jawab rias dengan nada cerianya  
"bagaimana caranya?"Tanya naruto penasaran  
"dengan evil piece's tentunya?" jawab rias  
"bias kau tunjukkan padaku cara kerjanya?"Tanya naruto  
"tentu kita lihat 1..3..5..8pawn aku tak tau kau berharga sebesar itu issei…"kata rias .Dia mengingat bahwa 8 pawn bias diganti dengan 1 pawn tapi iya mengingat kata kakaknya bahwa pawn memiliki potensial lebih baik dari yang lain,akhirnya iya menghabus keranguannya denagan menaruh 8 pawn diatas tubuh issei.  
"dengan ini hiduplah kenbali menjadi iblis issei pawnku"kata rias dan muncullah lingkaran merah dibawah issei disertai likanya yang mulai menutup.  
"ternyata beran hidup kembali…kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."kata naruto seraya melangkah pergi  
"tunggu.."ucap rias menghentikan langkah naruto  
"kau harus ikut dengan kami"kata rias sedikit memerintah  
"apa harus..?"jawab naruto malas  
"harus.."tegas rias  
'hah ini pasti menyusahkan'pikir naruto  
'**tidak apa-apa naruto sekalian cari informasi dari rambut merah itu'**kurama menasehati  
'**kali ini kami setuju dengannya**'timpal biju lain  
'hah kalian ini baiklah'jawab naruto datar  
"baiklah tuntukkan jalannya"jawab naruto  
"aneko kita pergi"rias menyuruh aneko  
"baik bouchou"jawab rias  
dengan itu mereka pergi dalam lingkaran merah bersama naruto yang menggendong issei yang tak sadarkan diri.

TBC

hwaa maaf kalo masih pendek inshyallah minggu depan dipanjangin  
disini naruto gak punya rinnegan supaya gak overpower,disini naruto cuma punya mode sage,mode biju,dan jutsu naruto dulu di desa ya saja juga akan menambah jurus hiraishin buat naruto jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya .  
tolong tinggalkan review dan jangan flame saya.  
see you later my friend


End file.
